


The very secret diary of Rafael Nadal Parera - Indian Wells 2010

by okdreaming



Series: Very Secret Diary [2]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming





	The very secret diary of Rafael Nadal Parera - Indian Wells 2010

**Tuesday 9 th March 2010 **

I practice early today. Tournament is good so far – they block off path between courts. Fans cannot touch players no more. Is good they no longer touch Rogi. Last year many, many fans they touch him, other players and even pinch my ass. I have big pain in my ass because of this. Is very good thing this can no happen this year.

 

Rogi & Shakira send me message. I read Rogi first.

 

Afternoon - I miss Rogi practice in Stadium. :( Also many people they talk about Shakira. Many, many comment about this. Am friend, no? Help friend out with favour, no? Rogi send text when he see video.XD He say to me I have back up now for when tennis is finish. Also he say I look very good. Feel warm when read that. Have delete message but I remember this.

 

**Wednesday 10 th March 2010 **

This morning I see Roger in very nice grey RF t-shirt. Must buy from internet. Not good idea to ask sponsor or Roger for this shirt. He spend morning hitting with Michael McClune for two hours. Who this guy? Why he hit with Roger? Roger should hit with better player, no? I also see Azarenka spend much time watching Roger. Maybe she play better if she watch her game, no?Is also same for Bartoli.

 

**Thursday 11 th March 2010 **

I see Roger this morning when I take break from practice. Look very nice in grey shirt, shorts and jacket (must buy this also). Is all matching, no?I am sure to shake hand. Is polite, no? He talk with me – us for very short while. Then he practice with Ivan Ljubicic. They still practice when I have to go.After I see that he talk with Justine. I wonder what they can speak of?

 

Roger practice again 3pm in afternoon. Play with Filip Krajinovic AND he change shirt!!! XD Why he no do this with me? I too would like to play very much with Roger. I nofollow Rogi all day. I read of this on internet. In English. Have to translate many words. Take very long time. But is worth to know. Find many informations on internet. Is good, no? Is not saved. I do this no more. Look but no save. Is better, no?

 

I dress up nice for Player’s Party. Black is very good colour, no? Is all matching – shirt, shoes, jeans. I talk with many people but no Rogi. :( I think he come for this, for sure. Must be with family. Is good. Is more important than party, no?

 

 

**Friday 12** th March 2010

6am

Today I practice for tournament and match with Roger in evening. We play for charity. Is good cause, no? Like Australia.

 

6:15am

Is not only Rogi but also Pete Sampras and Andre Agassi. I met Andrebut not Pete so many times. Rogi play with Pete. Why he no play with me?

 

5:00pm

I see Rogi on court. He play with Pete Sampras for 3 hours. Why Rogi no play with me? Since start week he play with this McClune, Ljubicic, Krajinovic, and now Sampras. Would be nice if ask, no?

 

10pm

Before match Roger spend time to look at my special t-shirt. Almost touch me. Heart beat very fast at this. Very hard not to pull hand to body. Want touch very much. Have to think of many bad thing to not do this.

 

Mr Laver was at match. He is very nice guy. Match not so much fun as for Australia. Andre talk a lot, I no understand. He make many joke with Roger. I wish to do this also but English not good for this or for court interview. Interviewer ask question like stupid. Crowd laugh when I say I only 23. Is true. Why they laugh? Pete is scary guy, no? Andre make him mad. Why he do this? Is charity, no? Fun, no? Andre bad man but after this Rogi speak to me many times.At finish we hug at net. Also he touch arm when we leave court. And we talk for many minutes. Was very good day.

 


End file.
